Digimon World Adventure
by Copycat-The-Unknown
Summary: Kari's old boyfriend is found to be alive after being presumed dead for 24 years and decides to care for him. However, it turns out that he is one of 8 new digidestined, each with a new crest. Thus does Jacob's quest around both worlds begins...
1. Cruelty of Time

2003, Odaiba, Tokyo

Kari Kamiya and her friend Jacob were on their way home from school. It had been a pleasant day and the two of them were talking about their plans for the future. Jacob was a foreign exchange student from the USA and was beginning to have feelings for Kari, who was his first friend there. Jacob couldn't help but think _Man, she's like the perfect girl, the kind that's everything a guy like me could ask for. Now that she's broken up with TK, I think I may have a chance_.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of screeching tires. A car was uncontrollably headed for them. There was no time to react. Before she could do anything, Kari was shoved out of the way by Jacob. Kari could do nothing but watch Jacob be flung into the air by the impact of the car...

24 years later, Kimura residence, Odaiba, Tokyo, Kari's perspective

"JACOB!!!" Kari screamed as she awoke from her nightmare. _Thank goodness it as only a dream,_ she thought. Jacob's death that day had always haunted her. If only she could've done more than just stand there, watching him get hit. If only she could've saved his life. If only…

The sound of the phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. She looked at the caller ID. It was Izzy from his work. Why was he calling her so late?

She answered the phone. "Hello?" she asked "Hey Kari, It's Izzy. Listen, we found something in the old abandoned lab. You may want to see this..." "Why me, Izzy?" " It's hard to...Look, it's really hard to explain over the phone," Izzy hastily stated, " You'll just have to see for yourself."

"Mmm... Mom? What's going on?" Margaret groggily asked. "Margaret, Mr. Izumi asked me to come to the lab. We have to go. Get dressed quickly," "But why, Mom?" Margaret asked. "...I'm not sure myself," was all that Kari could say...

Izzy's research lab, Tokyo

"We were looking through the old abandoned projects when we found one about a healing method involving cryogenic freezing," Izzy explained as he lead Kari and Margaret to the old lab. "It's really quite interesting. See, the chemicals in the ice would heal any wounds it were to be applied to." "This is all very interesting, Izzy," Kari said, "but what does it have to do with me?" "It's not the project itself, but the test subject himself." Izzy explained, "The test subject's been frozen for 24 years, Kari, and I think you'll recognize him. Here we are." Izzy arrived in an old lab. He motioned towards a boy who was frozen in ice. Kari's mouth dropped as a tear ran down her cheek. "Oh my... That's Jacob!"

Izzy's research lab, Tokyo, Jacob's perspective

Jacob moaned as he was thawed out. Jacob's eyes had yet to open, so he had no idea what was going on. "Ooooh, where am I?" he asked. "…Jacob?" Kari asked, "Is it really you?" Jacob recognized the voice immediately, and asked, with great concern in his voice, "Kari? Are you alright?" However, he got no answer. Instead, he heard Kari drop to her knees, crying. ""Jacob, it really IS you." "Kari, what's wrong? What happened?" Jacob asked with concern. Kari was too shocked to give a direct answer, but she managed to choke out "Jacob... O-open your eyes."

When Jacob opened his eyes, he was confused. Instead of the girl he knew, he saw a crying 36-year-old woman with a puzzled girl a few years younger than him looking at him. He glanced at the woman, whose voice was unmistakable. "...K-Kari? What happened to-" Jacob managed to get out, amazed to see her so much older, but before he could finish, he noticed Izzy, an acquaintance of his. Seeing him older too, he realized that something had happened. All he could do was exhale while shuddering atnd trying to figure out what happened to him.

Izumi residence, Odaiba, Tokyo, Kari and Jacob's perspectives

"…No. I-it can't be… I saved Kari just a few minutes ago…"Jacob said upon finding out how long he'd been frozen. "I think I can clear this up," Izzy said. "According to the notes that I found, you were only mortally wounded, despite everyone's belief that you were dead. Your parents were so desparate to keep you alive that they made you the unwitting test subject for an ice pack that would heal wounds almost instantaneously in wars. It was meant to last for only one year, but they cut the funding, thus the reason why you were still frozen."

"Jacob, I owe you my life..." Kari began, but Jacob knew what she was going to say. "Kari, you don't have to-" "No, I want to repay my debt..." Kari said, "I'll do anything for you." Jacob knew that Kari was going to make it up to him regardless of what he said. He also knew that his parents were too old to take care of him at this point in time. Jacob needed to remain in Odaiba. He needed somewhere to live, but where? Suddenly, he knew. "Kari," Jacob said, "I want you to adopt me as your son."

Kimura residence, Odaiba, Tokyo

Kari had signed the papers, so Jacob was now legally her son. They had discussed many things that had passed while Jacob was frozen. Now, Jacob was on the balcony, looking at the moonlit world that was his new home. "Jacob?" Kari called to him as she walked outside. She had just put Margaret to bed, and she knew he was still adjusting to things. "Kari, there's a few things I want you to know..." Jacob said. "I know you're going to marry TK." "But, how did you-" "Kari, I could tell by how you talked about him. It's OK. I understand that you two were meant for each other. I want you to be happy... So marry him.

"I also want you to promise me something..." Jacob said, "You may have adopted me, but promise that you will treat me as a friend, but never as your son." "But Jacob, we're so-" "Kari, please!" She looked at him. within his tear-filled eyes, she could see that he would never consider her his mother, nor would he ever call her that around her and her digidestined friends and family. She understood that if she were to try to act as his mother, it would crush him deeply. "OK, Jacob, I promise. Now let's get to bed," Kari said as she turned to head back inside.

"Kari...?" Jacob called out. "Yes, Jacob?" she replied. "I... I'm scared. What is this is all a dream? What if I wake up and I'm somewhere else, like heaven or on the operating table? What if I'm still frozen? I don't want to go back to that feeling of oblivion." Kari looked at him, sensing his uncertainty. She then turned around, knelt down and hugged him affectionately. "You're not dreaming, Jacob," Kari told her old friend, "I promise that all of this is real." Jacob looked at her. He then pinched himself just to be sure. When he was sure that it wasn't a dream, he wiped up his tears and hugged her back. "Thank you, Kari. For everything..." Jacob said. And with that, Jacob and Kari, as old friends and mother and child, went inside. As Kari made a bed for Jacob, he couldn't help but think to himself, _Now that she's legally my mother, this means that we can never be together…_ "I, I just don't believe it," Jacob said with a melancholy voice, "24 years of my life, gone… Wait a minute." "What is it?" Kari asked, looking up from the bed. "That cat thing that fell out of your backpack. What was that?" Jacob asked. Kari suddenly had a surprised look. "You saw Gatomon…?"


	2. What I'm Made of

2003, Tokyo, Odaiba High School

"Kari...Catherine...fight...hallway...locker room..." Izzy said through breaths. "Take a deep breath and then tell us Izzy!" Tai said, touching Izzy's shoulders. "He meant that Kari and Catherine are in a fight in the hallway near the locker room!" TK said after a minute "That true?" Tai said. Izzy nodded. TK sped off, dropping his backpack on the ground as he ran. _'Stupid Catherine...I wonder if Kari is fighting back...knowing her probably not...oh please let Kari be okay...'_ TK thought. TK barely noticed Jacob, who started following him. "TK, where's Kari? And what's going on?" But his question was answered as they quickly rounded the corner by the locker rooms, only to see a large crowd of people. What they saw in the center shocked them. One girl was holding Kari, and Catherine was hitting her and pulling her hair. Jacob was infuriated at the sight of Kari being beaten up. Even now he could feel his anger growing. "Jacob, are you OK…?" TK asked, but Jacob didn't answer. His temper had reached its limit and he lost full control of himself. "Leave her alone, you heartless bitch!!!" Jacob yelled as he pounced on Catherine…

2027, Odaiba, Kimura Residence

Jacob woke up with a start. He had leapt into the wall in his sleep, resulting in a bruise on his head. Jacob had yet to open his eyes for he was too afraid to look. He was scared that if he opened them, he'd see something horrible happening to him. When he gathered up the courage to look, he was relieved. He was in his bedroom at Kari's home. _Oh, thank God last night wasn't a dream,_ he thought to himself. _I wonder what Kari has to eat,_ he thought. He then left his room and almost ran into Margaret, who was just waking up. Margaret was so groggy that she hadn't remembered what happened the night before, so when she saw Jacob, she thought he was a burglar and had broken into her home. Margaret started screaming at the top of her lungs in fright. This in turn startled Jacob, who also began to scream. Kari burst in from the kitchen, asking "Margaret, Jacob, what's wrong?" "Mom! There's a burglar!" Margaret cried out as she ran into Kari's arms. "You just scared the living-wait a minute! I'm not a burglar," Jacob quickly said.

"Sorry, for scaring you like that Mom," Margaret apologized later, a little embarrassed at how she reacted. "Ehm, same here, Kari," Jacob sheepishly said, scratching the back of his neck. "It's alright," Kari cheerfully said, "Today we need to go get you some new clothes, Jacob. Good thing today's Saturday." "Crap," Jacob said, "I hate shopping. Should I just call you "Mom" while we're in public, Kari, so that no one suspects anything?" "I think that's a good idea," Kari answered. "Mom, is he really going to be living with us?" Margaret asked. "Well, he did save my life when we were younger," Kari explained, "So this is my way of repaying him." "On top of that," added Jacob, "I don't have anywhere else to stay, since my real parents are too old to care for me."

Aquacity Odaiba

"Hmmm…" Jacob said as he looked in the mirror. He was wearing a green zip-up hoodie with blue jeans that had silver stripes on the legs. Jacob had already gotten a black pair of shoes with a white strap on them and now he was trying to find some new clothes. "I like it! I like it!" he finally said after a thoughtful moment. "All it needs is something else… I know!"

The streets of Odaiba

Jacob was happily wearing his new sunglasses, which was what he thought was missing from his attire. He wore his shades on his head much like Tai and Davis wore their goggles, bearing a satisfied grin on his face. Kari was glad to be seeing some of the old Jacob coming back. "So Kari," Jacob said, "Tell me about digimon… When will I get my own?" "Well, we'll have to go back to see I-" Kari had started, but before she could finish, she was pulled into a dark alley by a grown man. "MOM!" Both Margaret and Jacob yelled. "Now what's a pretty lady like you doing around these parts?" the creep asked her with a sneer, holding her at gunpoint. "And you brought your kids… Such a shame, you'll have to pay the toll. And your kids will get a good lesson on how babies are made…"

This was too much for Jacob and he couldn't take it anymore. He leapt at the pervert, yelling, "That's it, you sick bastard! DIE!!!!!!" Before the criminal could react, Jacob had planted his feet into the predator's face. Jacob now grabbed the attacker by the collar and punched his face a few times, then slammed him into the wall. Jacob then smashed the jerk's face into the wall, breaking the sick pervert's nose. Fueled by pure anger, blind rage and adrenaline, Jacob then flung him into the other side of the alley, and jumped on top of the creep. Jacob then started pummeling the criminal with punch after punch, despite the criminal's pleas. He then stopped, leaned in close to the predator and said "If you ever come near her again, you'll regret for the few moments that you'll be alive. Do you understand?" The pervert nodded, Jacob spitefully said "Go," and slid him to the end of the alley. The attempted attacker then sped away.

Kimura Residence

"I still can't believe that he fought off a grown man by himself," Kari's Gatomon said after hearing what happened. Jacob sheepishly remarked, "Gees, I guess I still feel like I gotta look after Kari." "Well, all the same, you did save me," Kari said, "Thank you." "You don't have to thank me," Jacob said, "I'm just glad you're safe." At that moment, the phone rang. "Eh, sorry, let me get that," Kari said as she picked up. "Hello? Oh, hey Izzy! Really? Okay, I'll bring him." After hanging up Kari turned to Jacob and said, "We gotta head back to Izzy's lab. He says that a strange Digimon signal appeared in the Digital World. He thinks it might be your digimon…"


	3. The World Adventure Begins

Izzy's lab, Odaiba

"We came as soon as we heard," Kari said as she, Margaret and Jacob entered Izzy's office, "Is it really Jacob's partner?" "That's what I was thinking at first," Izzy said, "But then seven more signals turned up." Izzy motioned to a map of the digital world on his computer. Emanating from the map were eight symbols that were similar to the eight crests. "I think that this means that there are eight more crests out there," the scientist explained, "And I have a feeling that it may have something to do with Jacob."

"Me?" Jacob said in astonishment. "According to my readings, the original signal started up yesterday when you were thawed out. On top of that, here's a map of the world." Izzy then pulled up a digital world map, zooming into Odaiba. "The crest symbols mark where we all are. Yolei, Davis and Cody have two crests and Ken's symbol is the marking on Wormmon's head." Izzy then pulled up the lab, which showed the crests of Light and Knowledge, representing Kari, Tentomon and Izzy. "Right here is the same crest that appeared when you were revived," he said, motioning to an unknown symbol next to Kari and Izzy. "That's where…I'm at! That must mean that the mysterious symbol WAS my Digimon!" Jacob said in astonishment. "It's not just that," Izzy said.

He then pulled up a map of the real world, which had the same mysterious "crests" from the digital world spread across the planet. "It seems that you're not the only one. There must be eight new crests we didn't even know about!" Izzy said. "But how are we going to find the rest of them?" At that moment, a digivice suddenly appeared in Jacob's hand. It looked like the D3s, only it was turquoise with red grips. "Holy Shit!" Jacob said in shock, but quickly slapped his hands over his mouth, remembering that Margaret was nearby. He managed to apologize through his hands. "Is this a digivice?" Jacob asked. "Yes, that's a digivice," Izzy said, just as shocked, "Looks like you really are a digidestined." "Mind if I see it?" Kari asked. "Sure thing," Jacob responded as he handed her his digivice. As she looked through it, Kari noticed that the features were the same as that of Margaret's, but then she found two new features: "Translator" and "City Select". There was also a help section for the digivice. "Maybe I should see the help part," Jacob suggested as Kari handed his digivice back. "Let's see…" Jacob said to himself as he chose the "First Time" selection at the help menu.

"Greetings," a familiar voice spoke up, "If you're watching this, that means that you've just become a Digidestined." "Hey, It's Gennai!" Izzy exclaimed, "He must've set this up himself!" The voice continued, saying, "Digidestined are chosen people who are partnered up with creatures called Digimon to help protect the real world and the digital world, where Digimon live. Your digimon will help protect you from evil by digivolving. This device is called a digivices are used for a variety of things, such as traveling between the real world and the digital world or helping your digimon digivolve.

"Bet you didn't know that there are digidestined all over the world, so you're not the first one. There are seven other kids who got this digivice, and like the other digidestined, they are spread across the real world. This special type of digivice has two exclusive features to aide you in the adventure that awaits you. The first one is the translator, which alters the wavelength properties of the voices of your and everyone around you, allowing you to communicate with ease, even if you and your friend don't speak the same language. The second one is the "City Select". If you're in the digital world, you can use this new feature to go to any city in the world. This way, you can easily visit your digidestined friends around the planet without wasting valuable time. However, this function can only get you to the city, so once you get there, you'll have to find your own way to any other digidestined in the area. I think that covers all the basics. If you need any more help, browse through the other selections here on the help menu. Good luck to all of you!"

With that last statement, the transmission ended. "Wow, that explains a lot," Izzy said. He turned to Jacob and said, "Listen, I need you to do a favor for me." All Jacob said was, "I'm listening." "Since your Digivice can go to any city around the world, I need you to go and find the seven other kids who got this. First however, go to the digital world with Kari. I need her to show you the basics of being a digidestined, if that's alright with her," Izzy stated. "Of course I will!" Kari piped up, "I haven't been to the digital world in a while, so I can't wait!" "Well then, it's settled." Izzy optimistically said, "I'll set the coordinates to the digiport closest to where we last saw that first digimon." "Yeah, but how do we go to the digital world? Do we use some kind of special door?" "No," Kari said as Izzy locked onto the Digi-Port, "First, you hold your digivice to the computer and say "Digi-Port open!'" "Alright, I'll give it a shot," Jacob said. Pointing his digivice to the screen, he stated, "Digi-Port, open!" A bright light consumed Jacob, Kari, Margaret and the two Gatomons as all five were transported into the digital world.


	4. Dawn of the Dracomon

Toy Town, File Island

Kari, Margaret and their Gatomon came out of the Digi-Port in a normal fashion, but Jacob, who wasn't used to traveling to the digital world, fell on his stomach as he came out with an audible "Oof!" "Kari laughed and asked, "Are you alright?" Jacob, who was slightly embarrassed by this, dusted himself and said while blushing "Yeah, I'm OK." He then looked around and, with a confused expression, asked, "Did we go to the right place or did we end up in Disney World instead?" Kari laughed at his question and responded, "No, we're in the right place. This is Toy Town. This is the home of Monzaemon." "Who's that?" Jacob asked, but his question was answered when a giant yellow teddy bear appeared and boomed happily, "Welcome to Toy Town!!!" "Gyah!" Jacob screamed in surprise and jumped into Kari's arms. After seeing what had scared him, he agitatedly yelled, "Gees, can you give a warning before you do that?! I nearly crapped myself!" "Oh, sorry there," the big bear apologized, "I meant no harm." "Hi, Monzaemon, remember me?" Kari happily greeted Monzaemon. "Of course, little Kari! I haven't seen you since you and Gatomon stopped those malfunctioning toys over 20 years ago!" Monzaemon then noticed Kari's companions. "Well, who are you two kiddies?" he asked Margaret and Jacob, kneeling down to see them better. "I'm Margaret," Margaret introduced herself, feeling intimidated by Monzaemon's size. "Eh, I'm Jacob," said Margaret's "brother", who found Monzaemon to be creepy. "Margaret's my daughter and Jacob's a close friend of mine," Kari explained. "I didn't know you got married!" the bear said. He turned to Jacob and said, "He looks more like your son…"

Remembering their reason for coming, Jacob hastily answered, "It's a very long and confusing story. I hate to be rude, but we're looking for a digimon that may have come by here. We don't know what it looks like, but we know that it's different from the others." "There you are, Jacob," a small voice said, "I've been waiting a long time to meet you." Everyone looked past Monzaemon at what appeared to be a small, turquoise dragon with red horns and wings. It was standing there with a sort of irritated look on its face. "You must be my digimon. I would've come sooner, but I was frozen in a block of ice for twenty-four years." "I see… Sorry for my rudeness. My name is Dracomon. I waited for you for over a year in the tropical Jungle. When you failed to show up, I joined Gennai in helping monitor the digital world. Until recently, I carried out the tasks he needed completed. I was there when Gennai was murdered by this new threat. Unable to do anything, I fled the castle, unnoticed by the villain's minions Ever since Gennai died, I've vowed to find whoever I was waiting for and do whatever I can to avenge Gennai's death."

"You were there when Gennai died?" Kari asked. "Yes, and before you ask, I'm not sure who killed him," Dracomon replied, "All I could see were two Dobermon and a mysterious figure, no doubt their leader. But there was something about those Dobermon. I could sense that they were more powerful than normal, and under the control of someone else. I knew they could easily kill me." Jacob, angered by this shouted, "So you just ran away and left him to die? I never met Gennai, but I know he was important! Why didn't you at least try?" "I'm sorry, but I wouldn't have stood a chance" Dracomon said solemnly, "He would've told me to escape anyway." "I see," Jacob said. "Well, I'm sure you can help avenge his death by helping me out on my own adventure. Since you were close to Gennai, I'm sure you know about the eight extra crests he made. I need to find the owners of the other seven crests and help fight the Undead King. They're spread across the planet, but I can access those places easily. I'll need your help to venture across the digital world in case the Undead King tries to hinder us in finding the new tags. Will you be my partner?"


	5. Digimon characters needed!

With the two partners meeting up together, Digimon world adventure is finally underway. However, they can't do it alone, so I'll need your help. I need seven characters to become Digidestined, each one unique from the others. What follows are the guidelines for characters.

I renamed this series _Digimon World Adventure_ for a reason. I want these Digidestined to be from all corners of the world. Anyone from Japan will not be accepted.

None of the new Digidestined can be the children of any of the original twelve (Tai, Davis, Kari, etc.). However, if they were the kids of a Digidestined outside of Japan, such as Michael or Willis, then that would be okay, provided that their rookie was the same as their parent.

There will be no final decisions made until I'm sure there is no one else who has a character to submit. I may choose some folks early on, but this is only if the character is exceptionally good.

If you'll look at my story _Bam's Morning_, you'll notice that it's kind of bland and cheerful. This is an example of the kind of character that won't be accepted. Despite my writing it, it's not very interesting for a character. Also, such a character wouldn't fit very well in this universe.

None of the digimon can be the same as the ones the original twelve used, since it would only be confusing. Also, no digimon who's Digivolution includes villains from season 1 and 2.

The seven crests available are Kindness, Generosity, Trust, Belief, Honesty, Respect and Darkness. Try to base your characters around these crests

So if you've got a character and digimon in mind, don't be afraid to send me a bio. I'm waiting for suggestions before I go on.


	6. Russian Things

Izzy's Lab, Odaiba, Japan

Kari, Margaret, Jacob, Dracomon and the two Gatomon leapt out of the computer they had entered in as they returned from the digital world. Although Jacob landed gracefully, it was Dracomon's turn to clumsily fall down. Dracomon dusted himself off as he glanced around the room. "Is this what the real world is like?" the bipedal dragon asked. His partner responded "Not exactly. This is a laboratory where Digimon and the digital world are studied. The leader of the research station is Izzy Izumi." As he spoke Izzy's name, he motioned toward the bearer of the crest of knowledge, who held out his hand for the digimon to shake it. "I wish we could stay and discuss things longer," Dracomon stated, "But we really need to get busy on the mission." Everyone except Dracomon and Izzy looked at each other, surprised at Dracomon's blunt focus on the task. "Uhm, right. We better get ready Dracomon…" Jacob managed to get out after a long pause. And with that, the Kimura family departed to prepare for the journey around the world.

Native Forest, Digital World

"So this is where you waited for me. It's fitting that our journey begins here." It was about 8:00 Japan time. Kari, Margaret and their Gatomon had come to the digital world to say good-bye to Jacob. Although he'd return in time for his first day of school, he would be gone for all of the next day. As such, Jacob had food packed for him and Dracomon. "Well, I'll see you when you get back," Kari said. She tried to look happy, but Jacob could tell that she was somewhat saddened about his leaving. "Don't worry," Jacob said hugging her, "I'll be back before dinner. I've choose the closest place just to be sure." "Bye, 'big brother'," Margaret said. Jacob then held out his digivice and said "Digi-Port, redirect and open!" and with that, he and Dracomon vanished. "Are you sure about this, mom?" Margaret asked Kari. "Yes," Kari said after a pause, "I believe in him."

Zaozyorny, Russia

Jacob and Dracomon came out of a computer in what appeared to be a farmhouse. "Where did you say the Digi-Port was programmed towards?" Dracomon asked, unsure if they ended up in the right place. "The digivice said 'Zaozyorny', I believe," Jacob responded. "Кто - там?" a voice shouted out. "I think the owners of this computer are home." Dracomon said as a teenage boy came up the stairs. He had black hair, but piercing blue eyes. The boy was quite tall and muscular, and he wore black pants and a white shirt, both stained with mud and blood. Что Вы делаете в моем доме? Вы пробуете украсть компьютер моей семьи?" the boy said. I can't understand a word he's saying," Jacob said as he pulled out his digivice and turned on the translator. Suddenly, the Russian boy began speaking English (though with a heavy but young Russian accent), saying "Vhat kind of foolish sieves vould rob a house in broad daylight?!" _Gees, that's one hell of a translator!_ Jacob thought, then responded by saying "We're not thieves. We ended up in here by mistake. Look, do you know anyone who has a device like this?" Jacob held up his digivice to the boy, who had a look of amazement on his face. "Oh, you mean zis veird doohickey?" He then pulled out his own D3, which was purple with yellow grips. Jacob knew that this Russian was one of the kids he was looking for. "I have a lot to explain to you. But for starters, I'm Jacob Kimura, and this is my partner digimon, Dracomon," Jacob introduced himself as he motioned towards the dragon. "I am known as Vadym Byelenov!" the boy loudly said.

Since Zaozyorny was only two hours behind Odaiba, Vadym's family was preparing to eat dinner, which consisted of pelmeny, beef stroganov and potatoes with mushrooms. Jacob explained everything to the Russian family over dinner, although it took him a bit longer, since they had just recently gotten their computer and weren't very knowledgeable about technology. "Vadym is vital in the protection of this world and the Digital world," Jacob explained, "And it's crucial that we get him to the digital world soon so he can meet his partner digimon." "You mean like Dracomon?" Vadym's father asked. "Exactly, sir. Perhaps we could head to the digital world after dinner." "Vell, ve could use some extra help avound here," Vadym's mother said. "So it's settled. I'll help you get to the digital world, Vadym," Jacob said as he was the last to finish eating.

Freezeland, File Island

Jacob, Dracomon and Vadym arrived in the digital world after Vadym learned how to use his digivice. Vadym had jumped towards the computer as he opened the Digi-Port, so he came crashing in behind Jacob and Dracomon, causing them all to fall into a heap. "OW! Vadym! Get off of me before I puke!" "Oh, sorry, Dracomon!" Vadym apologized. "I didn't say anything, Dracomon said. The three looked to where they had landed and saw a purple penguin looking quite squished. "Are you-" Vadym started, but before he could finish, the penguin projectile vomited onto Vadym. "I'd take that as a no," Jacob said.

After finding shelter in a cave, the penguin introduced itself. "Sorry about that incident Vadym. I'm Penguinmon, and I'm a huge glutton. I hope you'll have plenty of food, because as a growing girl, I'll need all the food I can get!" "So, zis bird is a digimon," Vadym asked Jacob, who nodded his head. "Most digimon, unlike me," Dracomon added, "Are big eaters and can't digivolve unless they're full." "But enough about me," Penguinmon interrupted, "I wanna see the real world! Where do you live? I hope it's cold?" Penguinmon kept asking question after question as they returned home.

The Byelenov farm, Zaozyorny

"Are you sure you must go?" Vadym asked Jacob and Dracomon as the two prepared to leave. "I'm sorry, but we have to go," Jacob said, "Our mission is to find the other six digidestined like us who are out there. This didn't take as long as I had thought, so I'll try to find one more before tomorrow, which is my first day of school." "But, vill I see you again, Jake-boy?" Vadym said. "Don't worry, you will. According to my digivice, we now have an established connection between our digivices, so we can communicate anytime we want, lus I'll alert you if we need you in the digital world." "Alright, then. Vell, good-bye, my friend," Vadym said thoughtfully, "May ve meet again!" Jacob just grinned as he and Dracomon headed back to the digital world.


	7. The Scourge of Seddon

Carkeek Street, Seddon, New Zealand, Sunset

It was a gorgeous sunset to behold. A group of young kids were playing in the street, playing a game of Power Rangers. "We'll stop you, evil monsters," a girl cried out as she and her friends fought imaginary enemies. All of a sudden, as the sun went below the horizon, the children's parents ran out to them and carried them all inside. As the girl watched her mother lock the doors and windows, she noticed her mother seemed scared out of her mind, like some evil entity would come and destroy all their possessions and kill everyone if she didn't secure the house. "Mommy, why do we have to come inside?" the girl asked her mother. "Because _she's_ coming out tonight," was all the mother said, which even those few words were enough to make the girl cry in terror. As the mother comforted her girl, the rest of the family met up in the basement, and as she came down, the mother locked the door, having turned all the lights out in the house.

Jacob and Dracomon came out of a computer in Seddon School, the local school. As they snuck out of the school, Jacob mentioned jokingly, "Gees, I don't like school enough to come in before Monday." When they got out, they remembered that New Zealand time was four hours behind Japan, so since one hour had passed while they were in Zaozyorny, it was now 1:00 in the morning here. "Hey! Get out of here!" Someone yelled from a nearby house. "Why should we leave?" Dracomon asked with a confused and defensive tone.

At that moment, the distant sound of a motorcycle engine could be heard in the distance, prompting the person to slam the window shut and close the curtains. The motorcycle came into view, along with its rider, who was a young woman. She wore a gray bandana around her forehead, but her violet hair came out over it. The woman wore a black leather jacket that had blue and white flames on the shoulders, her cleavage showing out. Her purple shoes and pants were visible even in the darkness. The rider skidded to a stop right in front of the unflinching Jacob and Dracomon, despite how close she came to hitting them. "Don't tell me you Dumbasses are actually stupid enough to stand in front of me," the woman slimily remarked. "Why should we even be talking to you, punk," Jacob remarked with just as much rudeness as her. The woman gave him a sinister half grin as she pulled out a switch blade. "I've been charged with so many crimes that you would think I'm Satan in human form. Rape, murder, theft, you name it, I've done it. I love causing others to suffer. It turns me on just thinking about how I'm going to kill the both of you." As she spoke, Jacob noticed a device on her belt. His only thought was, _Oh, you've got to be freaking kidding me_, for it was a black and purple Digivice. "Before you die," the woman continued, "You should know the name of your murderer and possibly rapist. Most call me 'The Scourge of Seddon', but my real name is Melanie Crugeos. Save your breath, because you won't even have enough time to pray." And with that, she lunged at them, ready to cut them up. "Tail Smash!" Dracomon shouted as he leapt into the air and slammed his tail hard on Melanie's head, knocking her out cold. "What do we do? When she wakes up, Jacob, she'll just try to kill us again." Dracomon asked Jacob, who dismally replied, "Unfortunately, there's only one thing we can do…"

Server Continent, Digital world

"Oh… My head… Hey, what the Hell?!" Melanie said as she woke up, only to find herself bound and tied up with rope. "The good citizens of Seddon were kind enough to help ensure you would remain unable to attack up even if you woke up," Jacob said as he glared at her, "Because of that device you have, you will play an important role in saving both the digital world and our world, though I seriously doubt how you could help anyone." Melanie looked around and noticed she was in a desert, with barely any life in sight. Jacob had one end of the rope and Dracomon had the other. Melanie could see that Dracomon and Jacob were looking at Jacob's digivice, as if it would show them something. All of a sudden, there was a loud snap. As Jacob and Dracomon looked back, Melanie realized that something had ripped through the ropes. She turned around and saw a lavender creature that sort of looked like a weasel with huge hears and sharp claws. The creature said, "I can sense that you love causing pain and agony to others. Why don't we team up and kill these fools?" Melanie thought to herself _What the hell IS that thing? Whatever the fuck she is, I like the way she's thinking._ "Alright, freak show," Melanie finally said, "Let's have some fun." "Name's Gazimon," the digimon said, turning to Jacob, "Now let's see how that face of yours looks with claw marks!" Gazimon launched herself at him, but Dracomon used Tail Slam to knock her away. As Dracomon and Gazimon fought, Melanie pulled her blade and started slashing at Jacob, who could only dodge the knife. "Hold still, dammit! I just want to kill you and add you to my body count!" Melanie said, frustrated at her opponent. Jacob then threw some sand into her eyes, momentarily distracting her long enough for Jacob to kick the blade out of her hands and land a few punches to the face. Dracomon then used one final Tail Slam to knock Gazimon into Melanie, tripping her and making them fall. Jacob and Dracomon cautiously walked over to the two. Melanie then pulled out a Taurus Millennium series PT145 and aimed it at Jacob, standing up. The evil girl laughed sadistically and said "I'm finished playing with you. Time to end thi-" Before she could finish, a giant rock hit Melanie in the forehead, knocking her out cold. Another one flew out and hit Gazimon, knocking her out too. Jacob and Dracomon looked behind them to see a Mexican girl with a Gotsumon. She had her hair in pigtails and wore a white t-shirt with red sleeves. The girl also wore a green and yellow skirt. "You must be Jacob. My name is Silvia, and my mother told me to find you."


	8. Family Issues

**The Story Thus far…**

_Kari Kamiya discovered that her boyfriend from High School, Jacob, who had presumably been killed in a car accident in which he saved her life, was instead cryogenically frozen. After being thawed out, Kari agreed to adopt him as her way of repaying him for sacrificing himself for her. At about the same time that Jacob was released, strange signals started appearing throughout both the Digital and the Real Worlds. It turns out that Jacob became a digidestined before the crash and his partner, Dracomon, who he soon met for the first time, had helped Gennai make eight new crests, one of which was Jacob's. Izzy asked him to find the other seven, a quest that Jacob has recently begun. The first digidestined, Vadym Byelenov, was so easy to recruit that Jacob decided to find one more before heading back home. However, Melanie Crugeos, the Scourge of Seddon, wanted to kill him for her own sadistic pleasure instead, and unfortunately, was the next digidestined. Jacob brought her to the Digital world to find her partner, but the evil girl and her partner Gazimon soon retaliated and were about to kill the two when another digidestined, Silvia Chicos, ended the scuffle. _  
**  
Seddon, New Zealand, 3:00**

Silvia and Jacob looked at each other as the unconscious Melanie and Gazimon were hauled away to a maximum-security prison. Silvia and Jacob barely had enough time to hide Gotsumon and Dracomon before the citizens of Seddon poured out of their homes to thank the two for getting rid of Melanie, who had terrorized the small town for many years. The townspeople were so grateful to be rid of the violent violet that they showered the digidestined with gifts and food, one girl even giving Silvia her favorite doll. After everyone was tired and headed back to their homes to rest, Jacob and Silvia quietly returned to the school and used the digivices to return to the digital world.  
**  
Ciudad del Carmen, Mexico, 8:12**

"That's right, I helped out during the Digimon World Tour," Silvia's mother, Rosa, proudly told Jacob. Silvia had invited Jacob to her home and was cooking breakfast for her family and guest. Izzy had informed the other digidestined worldwide of the phenomenon, and it turned out that Rosa's daughter was the bearer of the Crest of Kindness, a fitting crest for the daughter of the digitdestined who had a crush on Ken Ichijouji. Rosa and Jacob were having a discussion about the famous digimon world tour, to which Rosa compared Jacob's adventure. "I swear, you guys are almost as generous as the Byelenovs from Russia," Jacob remarked, remembering how stuffed he felt after leaving Zaozyorny. At that moment, Jacob's D3 beeped to inform him of a message. Jacob answered the call, which was from Izzy. Izzy seemed very concerned and worried for some reason. "Jacob, my son Jonathan is missing! I think that he may have snuck off to the digital world." At that moment, another digidestined joined in the conversation. "Jacob, Margaret's gone!" Kari cried out in panic. "I called TK and Davis to see if she was with them, but they said that MJ and Daniel, their kids, were gone too!" "They must've gone back to save Dawn," Izzy said. "Please, Jacob, you have to go find Margaret!" Kari begged, "I'll come to join you too!" For a while, the conversation consisted mostly of Kari and Izzy arguing about Kari's leaving for the digital world. The disagreement went on for so long that Jacob, who had given up on joining the argument after a while, managed to eat the well-sized breakfast, which was made up of breakfast quesadillas, eggs in a nest, strawberry breakfast crepes and pineapple tamale muffins. When he finished, he discovered that Kari had won the argument and that Izzy was annoyed at Jacob's reaction to the scuffle. "Alright, so I'll see you in the digital world, alright, Kari?" Jacob asked, to which Kari agreed and quickly said goodbye and hung up. "Wait, before you go, there's a rogue digidestined in the digital world." "Not anymore, I took care of her and her partner Gazimon." "No, not that," Izzy said, who, while having some understanding of Melanie's attack, was still unaware of exactly what had transpired, "There's another one. Be careful, because her partner digimon's really powerful. She's all alone-" "Alright, got it, catch you later," Jacob said, and hung up before Izzy could finish. "I gotta go, but thanks for breakfast," he said to the Chicos, who had overheard everything. "Wait, I'll comer help you," Silvia said, "If we're going to be teammates, we need to learn to work together." Jacob agreed and so the two digidestined and their partners prepared for the digital world.  
**  
Christchurch Women's Prison, Christchurch, New Zealand, 8:30**

Sealed in the highest security prison in New Zealand, Melanie had no hope of escape. She knew that because of her crimes of rape, theft, manslaughter, arson, battery, assault and extortion, Melanie was doomed to spend the rest of her life in prison. "When I get out of here, I'll beat the shit out of those little fuckers…" Melanie brooded. All of a sudden, Melanie heard two screams from behind her. She looked to see a mysterious figure standing over the bodies of the security guards posted to keep her imprisoned. Following behind the being was Gazimon, who was carrying Melanie's clothing. The figure then asked, "It seems we share a common enemy. How would you like to have your way with those fools who put you in here, along with anyone else you want?" The girl smiled a cruel grin and agreed. The being then destroyed the maximum-security cell she was in, and opened a portal, beckoning Gazimon and her partner to follow him into it. As Melanie and Gazimon stepped through, the portal closed as the entire prison self-destructed. The Scourge of Seddon was free once again.

**High Falls, Tropical Jungle, Digital World, 8:30**

Jacob and Silvia entered the digital world next to a giant waterfall. The two looked at each other and knew that the other was wondering how to get down. But before they could come up with an answer, a Moosemon charged from the trees straight for the group. Gotsumon then leapt at the Moosemon, but the territorial digimon shouted "Horn Blade!" as its slashing horns knocked the stone being away. "Jacob, Silvia," Dracomon yelled, "Take Gotsumon and go! I'll hold the Moosemon off!" "No way, Dracomon," Jacob then replied, "We're in this together, and as partners, we fight side by side!" No sooner had Jacob spoken those words when, after two bleeps, a ray of light shot from Jacob's digivice, along with a golden ring. Dracomon exclaimed "A digital ring!" as the dragon grabbed it. A ray of light consumed Dracomon as he shouted,

**"DRACOMON, DIGIVOLVE TO…COREDRAMON!**

Jacob looked at his partner to see what had happened. Instead of the teal dragon Jacob recognized, there was a huge blue dragon instead. His red wings had turned blue, now capable of flight, and the horns on his head had developed even more, even having a nose horn. This new being also had hand and feet claws, and one of his fingers had become a thumb. The digivice spoke up to identify the new form and what had happened: When a digidestined displays an attribute of their crest, a digital ring will appear, allowing the digimon to digivolve. After this first time, however, you can access the ring at anytime to make your digimon digivolve whenever it seems necessary. There are two variants of Coredramon. One is green, but this one is blue. Though not as strong as the green subspecies, blue Coredramon are better fliers and are skilled in midair combat. The Moosemon shouted "Hanging Twister!" as it summoned a tornado, which Coredramon dodged by taking flight. "Strike Bomber!" Coredramon flew towards Moosemon and slammed his tail into the overgrown deer, sending it flying into the woods and away from the team. As Coredramon landed, Jacob commented, "So that's digivolution, huh?" "Oh my GOD!" Silvia yelled as she ran around the dragon to check him out, "You are so cool, Coredramon! All Gotsumon digivolves into is a yellow stone thingy!" At this comment, Gotsumon jealously stated "Well, if you're done admiring that overgrown lizard, he could give us a lift down the waterfall." Coredramon and Jacob were quick to agree with this as Jacob and Silvia climbed on Coredramon's back, while Coredramon carried Gotsumon in his arms. The dragon then flew down the waterfall and landed next to the river, when both digivices started to pick up a signal. "I got a group of digidestined on radar," Silvia said, noticing Jacob's. Desperate for attention, Gotsumon blurted out "That's got to be them! Let's get those kids!" Coredramon wordlessly then took off towards the signals, listening to Jacob's orders.

**Tropical Jungle, File Island, Digital World, 9:03**

Unknown to the group, the signals were actually those of some of Jacob's new relatives. Tai, Kari's brother, and his wife, Sora, had recently saved their daughter Dawn from an old, vengeful enemy. Now, they and their digimon had sat down for lunch after traveling for a while. "I'll get some more firewood, OK, Dad?" Dawn offered. Tai tried to argue this by offering to go himself, but before he could say anything, Sora held him back and looked at him, reminding him wordlessly that he was still injured. Tai nodded as Dawn and her Agumon walked into the forest.

At this point, Coredramon had not only landed, but also dedigivolved back into Dracomon. "Let's go find them," Jacob told Silvia and the others, who started walking toward two of the signals. As Jacob and Dracomon walked forward, Silvia and Gotsumon heard a noise behind them. Unknown to the leaders, the two went to investigate.  
After walking for a while, Jacob realized that they were two people short. But before he could ask about their whereabouts, Dracomon pointed out a girl who had tan skin and brown hair out in a clearing. Though she looked familiar somehow, Jacob noticed that she was alone, save her partner, which was an Agumon. Jacob remembered what Izzy had told him about a rogue digidestined, and for a moment doubted that this girl was any threat. However, he not only recalled that Izzy said her partner was powerful, but also how Melanie and Gazimon almost killed him and Dracomon. Jacob and Dracomon tried to sneak up on this girl, but they accidentally stepped on a sleeping Veemon's tail. The blue digimon ran out into the clearing, screaming in fear and pain.  
"Looks like we've got a new enemy," Dawn said she made a digital ring fly out of her digivice.

**AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO…GREYMON!**

"Crap! That's got to be the rogue!" Jacob shouted as he made a digital ring fly out of his digivice as well.

**DRACOMON, DIGIVLOVE TO…COREDRAMON!**

Coredramon flew out of the bushes with Jacob following as the dragon tackled the orange dinosaur and started to roll around on the ground. Unfortunately, Coredramon hadn't fully recovered from his first digivolution, and Greymon managed to pin Coredramon on his back. It took Greymon just one "Tail Crash" to defeat Coredramon, who immediately dedigivolved into Dracomon. "Hah! Is that all you've got, you wimp? I could probably beat up your digimon!" Dawn bragged and gloated. At this point, Jacob lost his temper at Dawn's bragging and charged at her and landed a full on punch as he yelled "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!"

The scream echoed throughout the jungle, making itself known to anyone in the jungle. As the echo reached Dawn's parents, Tai realized that Dawn was in trouble. Ignoring his wounds, Tai dashed off into the woods to help his daughter. Sora, seeing no other option, simply followed her husband, ready to protect her child as well. When Tai got to the source of the scream, he saw Dawn held up by an older boy, who was punching her while holding her by her shirt collar, while a teal dragon held her Agumon back. Tai rushed in and landed a punch to the boy's gut, knocking the kid back and causing him to drop Dawn. "What are you doing?!" Tai yelled at Jacob. "I'm trying to teach your daughter some manners, which it seems you've neglected to do," the boy replied as he got on his feet, apparently not recognizing Tai. "Why you- That's it, get over here!" Tai yelled in anger, charging at Jacob. "I won't argue that statement," Jacob said as he ran towards Tai, ready to land a punch on the older man. As they neared each other, they prepared to punch each other when all of a sudden, a voice yelled, "Jacob! Tai! What do you think you're doing?!" This was enough to make both of them to drop their guard and look to find Kari standing with Gatomon, Gotsumon and Silvia just outside of the forest. As Sora and Biyomon, arrived, Jacob and Tai quickly looked at each other and said, "You know her?"

**Izzy's Lab, Odaiba, 9:12**

Izzy had turned on CNN headline news in the hopes that it would soothe his nerves. As if the disappearance of his son wasn't enough, he had received a recent report from Jacob explaining about Melanie and how she'd attempted to kill Jacob. Hen he turned on the news, the reporter was talking about how a prison in New Zealand had suddenly exploded for no reason. The last video, miraculously having survived the blast, was being shown, which depicted a shadowy being freeing a prisoner in the maximum-security cell. Izzy spit out his coffee in horror and surprise at the sight of the video and said to Tentomon, who was watching with him, "Do you realize what this means?" Tentomon, who was feeling disoriented at the moment, said, "That a prison blew up?" "No, Tentomon. It means that the Undead King not only freed Melanie, but has also just recruited her!"

_This series is set in the same timeline and universe as CherryGirlUK's Digimon adventure 3 fanfic, so if you are confused about some things, you should check out Digimon adventure 3 for more info about the fight between the Kamiya family and the resurrected Datamon. You'll also discover more info about the other kids, aside from Vadym, Jacob, Melanie and Silvia, who are exclusive to this story._


End file.
